


Good For You

by casketfactory



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Pining, Pre-entity, Vaginal Fingering, susie can be a little yandere. as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketfactory/pseuds/casketfactory
Summary: After a fight with Frank, Julie crashes at Susie’s house.
Relationships: Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Kudos: 23





	Good For You

Susie woke at around midnight to sound of a car screeching to a halt in front of her house. A door slammed. There was shouting. She had a pretty good idea of who it was, but peeked out the window anyway.

Julie stood outside of Frank’s beat-up old car, her head bent to peer through the passenger window, her arms crossed. Whatever Frank was saying, it didn’t seem to impress her. Instead of responding, she simply turned and marched up Susie’s driveway. Frank yelled something after her. She put her middle finger up and kept walking. He threw a soda can, which she sidestepped easily. Finally, he gave up and drove away.

Julie ran her fingers through her hair, composing herself. Then she knocked on the door. Susie opened it and leaned against the frame casually, trying to act like she hadn’t witnessed the whole scene.

“Frank again?” she said.

Julie brushed past her and tossed her bag onto the couch. 

“Frank again.” She mimed shooting herself in the head with her fingers. “End me. I can’t deal with his shit anymore.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Julie shook her head. She kicked her shoes off without bothering to unlace them, wobbling a bit. She leant on Susie for support. Her breath smelled like vodka and something else, something sweet and fruity.

“No. Too fucking tired. I’m gonna pass out here. That cool with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.”

Julie flopped onto the couch and yawned. She used her bag as a pillow and curled up her legs, leaving Susie a bit of space left by her feet to sit.

“If that dickhead shows up here again, tell him I threw myself off a bridge.”

Susie huffed out a laugh and settled down on the other end of the couch. 

“I will.”

Julie patted her thigh.

“Good girl.”

She closed her eyes and nestled into the cushions. Within two minutes, she was asleep.

The house was quiet. Her mom was working the night shift. Her dad was God knows where. Susie had meant to stay up for a while and keep watch for Frank, but she found herself nodding off as well.

There was a hitch in Julie’s breathing. Susie’s head snapped back up. She watched as Julie’s mouth twitched, then settled into a frown. Dreaming about her fight with Frank, Susie figured.

She hugged her knees and scowled.

Sometimes she really, really didn’t understand why those two were still together.

When they were in front of other people, they were perfectly in sync. Watching the two of them rip into someone, probe at their weak points, meanness feeding meanness until the person was a blubbering mess, was really something to behold. But Susie knew better. They couldn’t keep up the act in private; when there wasn’t anyone else around to bully, they turned on each other.

It wasn’t right. Frank didn’t understand Julie. Not really. He never would, not like Susie did.

Julie’s shirt had ridden up, exposing a strip of bare skin. Susie felt her next inhale snag in her throat. She reached toward Julie, telling herself that she was just going to pull her shirt down, that she wasn’t going to do anything weird. But when her pinky finger brushed against the downy hair of her stomach, she couldn’t pull her hand away. Her face went hot.

She let the tips of her fingers slip under Julie’s shirt. Then her knuckles. Then her whole hand. She kept sliding her hand upward, hardly daring to let herself breathe, until she felt the curve of Julie’s breast. 

She wasn’t wearing a bra. There was nothing to stop Susie from copping a feel. Just to see what it was like. Just to see if those two little handfuls were as soft and warm as they always looked in the locker room after gym class.

Susie licked her lips. Self-control had never been her strong suit.

Susie cupped her breast in one hand and squeezed lightly. Julie let out a soft sigh in her sleep. Was that a happy sound? She thought that it was. She squeezed her breast again and leaned close, listening for any change in Julie’s breathing. There it was again, that little exhale. Julie’s nipples were hard now. Susie swirled her thumb around one; Julie let out another sound, this one almost pained, and writhed under her. 

The look on her sleeping face was desperate. Like she’d do anything to make sure Susie kept doing that to her.

Susie’s clit throbbed.

“So this is what you like?” she whispered. 

She straddled Julie’s waist and slid her other hand under her shirt. She rubbed both of Julie’s nipples at the same time and Julie gasped, eyelids briefly fluttering open before closing again, the alcohol dragging her back into unconsciousness.

“It’s okay, Jules. I’ll make sure you get what you need.”

After a few more minutes of teasing, Julie’s torso gleamed with sweat. Susie slipped a hand under her pants. Her panties were soaked.

“Wow. Just from that?”

She moved the fabric aside. Julie’s cunt was pliant, buttery-slick, eager to suck Susie’s fingers in. Susie leaned down to suck at one of her breasts, meanwhile sliding her fingers in and out, in and out. Julie whined and clenched around her.

“Soon, Jules...You’re almost there...Almost...”

She dragged a knuckle over her clit. Julie cried out and arched up into the pressure.

God, she was beautiful like this. Was this what she was like with Frank? Did he give her this kind of attention? Did he make her feel this good?

Susie didn’t think so. No, her body had always been meant for Susie, and Susie alone.

With that thought, she bit down on Julie’s breast, and Julie came.

She rubbed herself to climax as she watched her friend unravel, mixing Julie’s slick with her own. Then she lay between her thighs, exhausted. It was a while before she could bring herself to look up at Julie to see if she was awake, if she was angry, if she wanted Susie to get gone and never come back.

But she was still asleep. And if she was aware of anything that had just happened, she wasn’t telling.

Susie went back to her side of the couch. When Julie woke up and saw the mess in her pants, she would just assume that she’d had a wet dream. And as for the mark on her breast? Well, Susie would let her puzzle that one out.

The next time Julie and Frank fought, Susie would think of a new place to sink her teeth into. One that they could all see.


End file.
